The Dinner
by GeneaLady
Summary: Pre-series fic. Ricky shows up unexpectedly at Lucy's door one afternoon with a special surprise for her. Slightly OOC.


_**Author's Note: The idea of this fic was inspired after seeing a mojito being made on Food Network yesterday. Unfortunately, it's a bit OOC for Ricky as I've given him cooking skills that he obviously was lacking in the show.**_

* * *

Lucy was enjoying a quiet afternoon at home reading when she heard someone knocking... no kicking... her door. Startled, she slowly made her way to the door and looked through the peep hole. Seeing Ricky carrying what looked like grocery bags, she breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door.

"Ricky, what on earth?" Lucy gasped, both surprised that he was there and wondering what he'd brought with him.

Ricky didn't answer her question immediately. Instead he set the bags in the kitchen and then walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her passionately. "Aren't ya gunna say hi to me?" he asked when the kiss broke.

"Hi," she smiled and kissed him again. When the second kiss broke, she posed her question again, "What are you doing here? What's in the bags?"

"I wanted ta make ya dinner, but my apar'ment doesn't have a kitchen," he said sweetly.

"Oh Ricky!" Lucy gushed, in awe that he'd want to cook for her. "What are we having?"

In answer, Ricky took her hand and pulled her toward the kitchen. As she started looking through the bags, Ricky explained further, "I wanted ta make ya some Cuban food, an' since ya dun't have a favorite Cuban dish yet, I went with mine. It's called arroz con pollo, chicken an' rice. Dessert is a mango mousse."

Lucy was absolutely floored. Ricky wanted her to know all of him, including his culture and the food he enjoyed. And then there was the word "yet". That one word let her know that he had plans for their future. He wasn't just going to cook for her again, he was going to teach her more about his culture and maybe even take her home to meet his family, or at least she dared hope that he would.

Pulling her close to himself again he whispered, "I brought enough ta feed Marion, too, but I'd be lyin' if I said I didn't hope she'd have hers as leftovers."

While she was touched he'd think of her roommate, Lucy's heart sped up at the thought that he wanted to be alone with her in the apartment, that had both a comfy couch and beds. Trying to compose herself, she finally replied. "Marion went out of town for a wedding, she'll be back tomorrow. We have the place all to ourselves."

Seeing her combination of anxiousness and excitment at the thought, Ricky down played this information, not wanting Lucy to get the wrong idea about his intentions of the evening. "Good," he smiled, "Have a seat an' keep me company while I work."

As Ricky got to work, Lucy glanced at everything he brought and her eyes fell on a small bottle of rum. "Rum?" she raised her eye brow at Ricky. "Mr. Ricardo, are you going to ply me with alcohol so you can take advantage of me? Just what kind of girl do you think I am?" Lucy knew that he would never do such a thing. While he was indeed a very passionate man, she also knew that he was passionate about protecting her and felt safer with him than she had with anyone since her parents as a small child, but it was still fun to tease him.

"Maybe," he replied mischeviously before breaking into laughter assure her that he was joking. "Thought we needed somethin' special ta drink with dinner," was all the information he gave her.

While Ricky worked, the two talked comfortably. Lucy told him about the book she'd been reading earlier, and Ricky talked about things going on at the club. Closing the oven door, he looked around to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Seeing that everything was set, he turned to Lucy, "There. Now we just need ta wait til it's done."

"And what do you suggest we do while we wait?" she asked in feigned innocence as he reached her side.

"I have an idea," he whispered seductively as he gently pulled her off the stool she was sitting on and lead into the living room.

Ricky sat down on the couch and pulled Lucy onto his lap, causing her to squeal, "Ricky! This isn't the theater. We have the whole couch. I could sit next to you."

"Nuh-uh," Ricky wrapped one arm tightly around her waist. "I want ya right here." He took the hand that wasn't holding her waist and gently stroked her cheek before bring it forward to clame her lips in a soft kiss.

When their lips met, both sighed at the contact and Ricky wrapped his other arm around Lucy's waist to bring her even closer. At the feeling of being safe in his arms, Lucy brough her arms around Ricky's neck and threaded her fingers through his thick, black hair. Before long, his tongue was asking for enterance into her mouth, and she was eager to oblige. As their tongues danced, she could feel him respond to their kiss under her. Remembering how wonderful it felt in the movie theater the week before, Lucy couldn't help but moan. Hearing the soft moan pass through her cherry red lips set Ricky into overdrive, causing his body to respond further. His kisses moved down to her delicate neck and he whispered everything he was thinking to her in Spanish between his hot kisses, things he dare not tell her in English... at least not until they were married. "Si yo no fuera un caballero, que causará estragos en tu hasta que rogar por misericordia," he mummbled into here neck as he trailed kisses from her collar bone up to her ear.

The pair remained completely immersed in each other until the sound of a timer going off could be heard from the kitchen. "I think dinner's ready," Lucy whispered as she broke the kiss.

Walking hand in hand back to the kitchen, Ricky turned to Lucy, "Honey, why dun't ya pull the chicken outta the oven an' I'll start on our drinks?"

"Sounds good," she kissed his cheek before grabbing the oven mits.

When everything was ready, Lucy and Ricky sat side by side at the dinning table just off the kitchen. As he always did before they shared a meal, Ricky took her hand, bowed his head, and said grace in Spanish. Lucy smiled. She never knew exactly what he said, but meal prayer time seemed like such an intimate thing between him and God that she wasn't going to ask him to change. In fact, it was one of the things she loved about him.

Raising her head from it's praying position, Lucy looked at the pitcher next to the chicken, "Wow. You're right. This is special! What's this called?"

"It's a mojito. It's a rum drink with mint an' lime," he answered her.

Taking a sip, she smiled, "Ricky, that's so good. You'll have to make these again when Marion gets back. I think she'll like it."

Appreciating her approval, he started eating.

When Lucy took a bite of her own chicken, she sighed deeply, "Oh, Ricky! This is wonderful! Where did you learn to cook?"

Swallowing his bite, he answered, "When my dad died, we had Tio Alberto, but I still needed to help out 'round the house so I helped mom in the kitchen a lot. That an' it was really the only time I got to spend with her since she had to work so much."

While she was thankful for his culinary skills, Lucy was sad for her love that he had to grow up so fast. Trying to lighten the mood, she replied, "Well, your mother couldn't have asked for a better son. You definitely learned well."

Ricky beamed. "Thanks, baby," he whispered before leaning in and kissing her softly.

Their dinner eaten, Ricky turned to Lucy, "Why dun't you start on the dishes an' I'll make dessert?"

Lucy laughed, "That chicken was so good I'm not sure I have room, but I sure wouldn't want to let all your romatic efforts go to waste."

Several minutes later, Lucy wiped her hands on a dish towel and Ricky carried the mousse and two coffee cups to the table.

Seeing the small amount of coffee in her cup, she looked up at Ricky puzzled.

"It's Cuban coffee," he explained. "It's like you're 'spresso, but has sugar in it."

Nodding, she took a sip before exclaiming, "Strong and sweet, just like you!"

Laughing, Ricky kissed her softly, enjoying the flavor of the espresso and the sugar on her lips. "It's good, but it's even better with fresh cane juice. An' chewing on the cane itself is a common sweet treat in Cuba. You'll like it."

Lucy gulped. Had he really just insinuated that he wanted to take her to Cuba? Her heart pounded at the thought and she desperately wanted to change the subject so he wouldn't pick up on her excitement over the idea. Finally, she boldly confessed, "You know, I could get used to working in the kitchen with you."

Ricky, who had just taken a bite of mousse, choked. The truth was that he, too, had often thought of even doing mundane daily tasks with Lucy in their own home, but he couldn't give that away yet. "I'm glad," he finally decided to answer.

"Mmm... Ricky this is delicious. I've never had mango before!" Lucy marveled, finally taking a bite of the mousse.

"Thanks, it's my favorite fruit," he replied.

"Ricky..." Lucy tentatively began.

"Yeah, baby?" he turned to look at her.

"When we were... um... kissing... what were you telling me?" she asked bashfully.

Ricky choked again. There was no way he could tell her what he'd said. "Pensar rapido... pensar RAPIDO!" he thought to himself.

"Uh..." he paused briefly. "I was just tellin' ya how much I love ya. Sometimes my brain just goes on auto pilot an' I forget my English. Sorry if it made ya feel uncomfortable..."

"Oh, no," Lucy assured him. "I thought it was sweet. You can speak Spanish to me anytime. I know it's the language of your heart." She kissed his cheek to assure him further.

Desperately wanting to change the subject, he looked to where his tux was laying in the garment bag, "Well, I gotta get movin'. I brought my tux so I stay here longer. I thought it might be nice ta go ta the club t'gether tonight."

Lucy beamed. In all the nights that she'd gone to see Ricky perform, she'd always met him there. This would be the first time she would walk in on his arm, it didn't matter that the only people there when they arrived would be the boys in the band.

"You can get ready in the bathroom, I'll get ready in my room," she said, kissing his cheek as they parted ways.

As she undressed, Lucy's heart started to race. The door was shut and she was sure that he wouldn't be coming in, but the fact that they were in the same house in their underwear still felt very intimate to her. She couldn't wait until they were getting ready in the same house on a daily basis. Shaking off her thoughts, Lucy chose a strapless emerald green evening gown and began to get ready.

Looking at her watch, Lucy called to Ricky, "Ricky, you're going to be late!"

"I'll be out in a minute," was his reply and Lucy couldn't help but grin at the possibility of encouraging him to hurry to work again, only this time after they were married... the reason for the need to rush being neither one wanting to get out of bed after making love...

When Ricky stepped out of the bathroom, Lucy's breath caught in her throat. She never tired of seeing him in a tux. Walking towards her, he took her in his arms and kissed her softly. "You look beautiful," he whispered.

Lucy blushed, "Thank you. Ready?"

Ricky nodded and lead her out the door. As they made their way to the street, Lucy thought about how he'd shown up that afternoon. He was definitely full of surprises, and she was looking forward to every one.


End file.
